During the first year of this research development grant, eleven clinically based nursing research projects were funded, including one off-site replication study. Of these, seven have been fully approved and are in the process of collecting data. Six other projects are in early stages of development. In addition to assisting with development of small projects, a Nursing Research Development Grant Advisory Committee was established and criteria developed for project approval. Goals for the 02 year include: developing strategies for interdisciplinary and community nurse involvement in research projects; evaluating and responding to the need for continued basic or intermediate inservice programs in nursing research; developing resources for assisting nurses who complete studies in writing up their findings; developing mechanisms for released time for clinically based nurses to engage in research activities; providing one or more models for team research in the clinical areas by nurses with differing levels of academic preparation; developing and implementing a method for documenting individual project costs in relation to benefits. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Zimmer, Marie J., "Evaluation in Nursing Services", guest editorial, Nursing Administration Quarterly, Spring 1977.